El Periódico escolar - One Shot 3 - Desde 5 grado
by Kiruru
Summary: La desbordante "creatividad" de Helga mete a Arnold en problemas todo el tiempo y Phoebe tal vez tenga la solución "hay que saber canalizar toda esa creatividad". ONE SHOT - Shortaki - ArnoldXHelga


Bienvenido Abril! Hoy es lunes y como ando medio desaparecida...^^u

Traigo un nuevo One Shot de quinto grado

Esta vez para mi amiga y futura famosa escritora Karly!

Espero te guste ^w^

O=O

Así como lo habían estado haciendo durante 4° grado, continuaron durante el siguiente año.

Arnold, era un chico increiblemente responsable para su edad, así que los directivos y docentes no tuvieron que pensárselo mucho para dejar nuevamente el periódico a su cargo. Confiaban totalmente en su buen juicio y responsabilidad, así que terminaba siendo un punto menos de la curricula escolar del cual preocuparse ese año.

La única condición era incluir algunos niños de 4 grado en las activiades, no tuvieron inconvenientes con ello ya que solo algunos pocos niños quisieron formar parte del periódico. No muchos querían deberes extracurriculares que no fueran deportivos después de todo, así que solo algunos cerebritos terminaron siendo incluidos en redacción.

Nuevamente el equipo periodístico principal estaba integrado por Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y Helga. Sumándose este año Brainy y Lorenzo a la ecuación mientras que Sid, Stinky y los demás se habían inscripto a otros clubs ese año.

Arnold , a demás de escribir los enunciados y encabezados de las noticias, comenzó a hacer algunas tiras cómicas, luego de la insistencia en las bromas de Helga, y encontró que realmente le gustaba hacerlas. Gerald se encargaba de conseguir información interesante junto a Phoebe quién además administraba los recursos e insumos escolares, Brainy sorpresivamente se encargaba de una pequeña sección de poesía en la cual incluía desde autores de renombre hasta pequeñas prosas de poetas anonimos. Lorenzo pareció encontrar su lugar con la máquina de imprenta, parece que mancharse con tinta y cortarse con papel curiosamemte no le causaba ningún problema.

La única persona con la que Arnold estaba teniendo problemas era, para variar, con Helga Pataki. No importaba en que columna la pusiera, siempre se las ingeniaba para tergiversar la historia haciéndola un cuento fantástico y poco creíble de los sucesos de la actualidad. Probó poniendola a redactar sobre actualidad, fue la chica del clima algunas semanas, pasó por la columna deportiva y hasta escribiendo los itinerarios de clase escolares. Pero siempre se las rebuscaba creándole una vuelta irreal a la situación para, según ella, hacerla más interesante.

Ya no sabía que hacer con ella, era la única razón por la que se metía en líos con los directivos. Cada vez que alguna de sus locas historias inventadas llegaba a oídos de algún maestro, tenía que disculparse y reescribir la nota completa.

Pero sacarla del periódico era algo que jamás se le crusaría por la cabeza, era la mejor redactora entre ellos y era quien corregía la ortografía de los demás, una pieza clave en la calidad que él buscaba en su periódico, y aunque Phoebe tranquilamente podría hacer las correcciónes no le parecía justo sacar a Helga, quería que siguiera allí, parecía gustarle la actividad del periódico.

Las llamadas a dirección se estaban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes, desde que Helga había escrito algo sobre los pantalones acampanados floreados que usaba el director Whartz para hacer las compras en la tienda de la esquina en la sección de cocina del periodico hacía algunas semanas. El director tenía, desde entonces, entre ojos su producción y lo leía con sumo cuidado, siendo el primero en conseguir una copia cada semana.

Allí estaba Arnold nuevamente saliendo de la oficina del director con un regaño sobre sus hombros.

-Y que no vuelva a decirse en su periódico que el señor Simons usa calcetines con conejitos que incrememtan magicamente sus facultades docentes y sin ellos no puede enseñar- dice furioso apoyando ambas manos en la cadera- además no se que tiene que ver eso con la sección de botánica- vemos a whartz en la puerta y a un triste Sr. Simmons sentado en una silla dentro de la habitación.

-Lo siento director, no volverá a pasar-

-Eso espero jovencito-

Y la puerta se cierra frente al rubio.

\- No pude evitar escuchar...Otra vez lo mismo ¿cierto Arnold?- menciona Phoebe que pasaba por el pasillo con una pila de libros en sus manos.

\- Si- supira resignado -es que no entiendo por que sigue haciéndolo ...¿te ayudo?- mientras toma algunos de los libros para ayudar a su amiga a llevarlos.

-Helga es una persona muy especial Arnold- caminando juntos hacia la biblioteca

-Eso lo se, pero me gustaría que dejara de meternos en problemas con sus historias- abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca para dejar pasar a la niña de gafas - No se por qué sigo confiando en que lo que escribe es correcto- dice esto masajeando con su mano derecha la sien.

Phoebe sonríe

-Tal vez el problema no radica en que sea incorrecta su forma de escribir- apoya la pila de libros sobre una mesa - Sino que resulta incorrecta la sección en la cual sus escritos son publicados-.

-Pero Phoebe, ¡ya pasó por todas las secciones del periodico! - dejandose caer en una de las sillas.

-Tal vez necesite una sección especial-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Creo que podría ser beneficioso para todos el otorgarle a Helga una sección tan particular como lo es ella misma ¿Me comprendes Arnold?-

-¿En que estas pensando?- se endereza en su puesto fijando su atención en la niña de razgos orientales.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le proporcionamos a Helga una sección sobre ficción literaria? Así podrá escribir las extrañas historias que atraviezan su mente y al estar bajo la etiqueta de "Ficcion" no habrá ningún cargo que piedan adjudicarnos- dice mientras acomoda sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

Luego de esa charla, Arnold estuvo meditando esta posibilidad, ya que no sabía que más podía hacer para evitar mererse en problemas. Lo único que le preocupaba era lo mucho que el periódico se estaba acercando a una revista de entretenimiento, pero podía dejar de lado sus tiras cómicas un tiempo si eso significaba conservar a Helga en el periodico escolar y eso mantendría equilibradas las noticias y las secciones de entretenimiento.

-Helga, te cité aquí para hablar sobre tu desempeño en el periódico escolar- dijo arnold profesionalmente, o al menos lo más profesional que puede verse un niño de 10 años sentado apoyando sus codos sobre un escritorio.

-Si es sobre las medias de Simmons... No voy a retractarme ¡El sujeto realmente las usa!... Está bien, tal vez exageré tan solo un poco con lo de los poderes didácticos que le otorgaban, pero lo escuché decir que nunca podría pararse frente a un salón de clases sin ellas- mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del salón del periódico -¿Qué significa eso eh?

-Eso ya no importa Helga-

-¿ah no?- interrogó sorprendida -¿Entonces qué quieres Zopenco? No tengo todo el día ¿sabes? - realmente adoraba encontrarse a solas con él.

\- Ya sabes que tu forma de escribir las noticias no es la más convencional-

-aja, si, ¿Cual es el punto?-

-Creo que actualmente el periódico no tiene un formato en el que tus noticias encajen adecuadamente y...-

-¡¿Arnoldo me estas hechando?!-

-¡No! No es eso lo que trato te decir- agitando las manos al frente -Lo que quiero es que tengas una sección diferente en el periódico-.

-¿De nuevo la chica del clima Arnoldo? No encajo en esa ubicación Camarón con pelos-

-Tampoco en eso- casi se podía ver la frustración en su cara -me gustaría que escribas una nueva sección de ficción ¿qué te parece? Podrás escribir lo que quieras y sobre lo que quieras- ella iba a hablar cuando Arnold se adelanta -Siempre que no ofendas a nadie con lo que escribas-

-Entonces podría escribir cualquier cosa que yo quiera ¿cierto?-

-Así es- dice sonriente el rubio.

-¿podría escribir sobre cacerías de dragones, guerras y acción?-

-Mientras no te exedas... Me encantaría que lo hicieras- dice con una sonrisa complice y Helga se sonroja.

-p~pero... Tengo una condición-

-¿Cuál?- arqueando una ceja.

-No aparecerá mi nombre allí-

Arnold piensa unos instantes.

-Pero te harás cargo si algo está fuera de lugar-

-Hecho- la chica de poderosa ceja extiende su mano.

-Hecho- sus manos se juntan cerrando el trato.

La historia comienza poco interesantes y bastante violenta, pero con el pasar de las ediciones Helga, al sentir que nadie lee aquello que está imprimiendo, parece liberarse un poco con la escritura y las violentas luchas pasan a formar parte del trasfondo de la historia, cuya trama principal se desenvuelve hacia la desaparición de una princesa rubia de ojos verdes como relucientes gemas, que tiene un extraño poder de derretir y dar vida con la mirada todo aquello que ilumina con sus ojos y un valiente caballero que va en su rescate, de mirada azulada que, por el contrario, congela y reseca con sus manos todo aquello que toca, haciendolo perecer.

Poco a poco aquella historia tan interesante se vuelve el centro de atención de todos los alumnos de la PS. 118 y Helga comienza a sentir el temor de ser descubierta como la autora de aquella extraña, cursi y tonta historia romántica.

Y así llega a una drástica desición.

-Voy a dejar el periódico-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta Arnold sorprendido.

-Es que no lo se, nunca pensé un final para la historia- estaba mintiendo, si sabía el final, pero no le gustaba. El guerrero que había sido rechazado por la princesa, encontraba la muerte en la última batalla al no tener una razón para pelear.

-Pero Helga, Toda la escuela está esperando el final de la historia- dice sujetando el último ejemplar en sus manos.

-Es que a nadie le gustará el final- dice casi en un susurro con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Entonces si hay final?- dice acercandose a ella.

El rostro se Helga se siente calido al subir rápidamente la sangre a sus mejillas.

-Algo así- voltea a un costado.

-Helga tu historia es realmente genial y me encantaría leer como es el reencuentro entre la princesa y el héroe- dice emocionado y ella se sorprende al notar el interes del niño por su historia.

-¿Y cómo sabes que hay un reencuentro?-

-Tiene que haberlo ¿no es cierto?- dice dudoso -después de todo, el héroe ha sacrificado mucho por ella y sus sentimientos son auténticos, lo ha demostrado reiteradas veces- dice mirando las palabras en la columna del periódico con autentico interés.

-Pero eso no importa...-

-¿Cómo que no importa?-

-La princesa no~~ no lo ama, aunque su reencuentro suceda ella no podrá corresponderle- se sentía extraño hablar así frente a Arnold, pero de alguna manera su interes la reconforta.

-¡Eso no lo sabemos!-

-¡Hey melenudo! ¿De quién es la historia?-

-Pero mira, la princesa siempre esta esperando la aparición del héroe en cada rescate-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Podría esperar a cualquiera ¿no es cierto? Pero siempre esta pendiente de él y su regreso-

-Pero ella lo rechazó-

-¿Qué? ¿En qué momento?- interrogó visiblemente confundido.

-Hace algunos capítulos Arnoldo- tomando los papeles en la mano del chico - ¡mira! Aquí luego de que el héroe le confiesa su amor en la cima del volcán-

-¡Eso no es un rechazo!-

-¡Claro que si!- comienza a levantar la voz mientras lee

Cito:

-"Creo que estas algo mareado"-

-"Si princesa, el calor del volcán debió afectarme"- termina de leer la niña casi gritando.

¿En que extraño mundo alternativo eso no es un rechazo Arnoldo?-

-T~~tal vez no era el momento-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella aún no sabía si su reino estaba bien- el muchacho coloca sus manos al frente en un ademan de defensa.

-¡¿Qué?!- comienza a caminar lenta y amenazantemente acercándose al chico.

-Tal vez es mejor solucionar el conflicto del reino primero-

-¡Le dijo que no!- sacudiendo sus manos en el aire.

-¡Espera! nunca dijo que no- se acerca a ella y vuelve a tomar los papeles en su mano.

-¿qué?- dice Helga suavizando su tono de voz y tomando el papel desde el otro extremo.

-Si, lee atentamente. En ningún momento hay un rechazo directo ¡tú lo escribiste! Pensé que la idea era dejar la situación pendiente hasta que el reino esté a salvo-

-Pero no lo aceptó-

-Tal vez no es el momento adecuado- ambos se encontraban escasa distancia el uno del otro mirándose fijamente.

-¡Es una idiotez!- voltea furiosa dándole la espalda al rubio.

-pues a mi... me gustaría que la historia continue-

Helga respira profundamente.

-Continuara... Pero no ahora, tendrás que esperar un poco melenudo- y así camina hacia la salida.

-Voy a estar esperando el final- dice en voz casi inaudible.

-Además... -se detiene al llegar a la puerte -Extraño las tiras cómicas- y sigue su camino sin voltear a verlo, ya que, por supuesto su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

A la semana siguiente la sección de ficción del periodico colocó un letrero que decía "hasta el año entrante"

Tal vez eso sería el tiempo suficiente, después de todo ya casi terminaba el 5 grado.

O=O

Espero les haya gustado!

No se vallan sin dejarme un review!

Mucho amor!

-Kiruru-


End file.
